In a prior-art refrigerating cycle device, the one “provided with a third calculation mechanism that makes correction so that the respective deviations of said opening degree and said rotation number determined by calculations are within a predetermined range and power consumption becomes a minimum value”, for example, is proposed (See Patent Document 1, for example).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3156191 (claim 1)